


Roses

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: BayoCorn Verse [4]
Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Final Fantasy VII, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied Relationships, Love Confessions, Love Epiphany, One-Sided Attraction, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: Now that Corrin knows he’s in love with Bayonetta, he has to find way to confess to her. Corrin thinks asking other Smashers who are in relationships would give him advice, but he feels like what they suggest are just going to make the situation worse. He finally settles with his own awkward confession that will make Corrin wish he took Rob’s advice.





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This BayoCorn fic takes place right after Infernal Kiss in which Corrin realizes his feelings and works to confess to her without being too cliché about it. Enjoy!

A few days have passed since the incident in the Flower Field of Evergreen Galaxy. Corrin sighed for like the tenth time that afternoon. He could not stop thinking about what had occurred. He had gone to get some Lieze flowers from the flower field when he was attacked by the mercenary dark elf named Echidna. He would have been captured and taken back to his father had it not been for Bayonetta saving him. Not only did she rescue him, she kissed him out of the blue before leaving. Corrin didn't know what to think. He considered that he had fallen in love with the Umbra Witch, but she was notorious for flirting with the people in Smash Brothers Mansion, so he didn't dwell on the meaning of the kiss too much.

And yet, here he was walking into walls, taking too long to decide on stuff that was normally quick for him and overall ignoring people when they were talking to him. Bayonetta did this to him and he didn't know what to do about it. It got to the point where he performed terribly in battle. His pins weren't on point, he was missing his confirms and getting rekt by Meta Knight wasn't fun when Corrin was usually very patient against the Star Warrior. In that match, he let Meta Knight get free hits and failed to punish his whiffs. Overall, it was a terrible day to be fighting in Smash and he needed to get over his issue now if he wanted to perform better next time.

Corrin had gone over to Rob's room to talk about the issue. Cloud was out of the room for today and so was Cory. There weren't that many people he could ask about his issues. He felt that because Rob and him got closer in a short amount of time that he would be the best person to ask. Unfortunately, Rob was getting ready for an important "date" today and didn't want to be distracted. Shulk had already left early due to being the first person to have a match that day. The male tactician wasn't a morning person and when you add the fact that he had a loud friend barging in, his mood wasn't all that great.

Rob advised Corrin to visit Dr. Mario if he was feeling sick. The dragon prince sighed, seeing how his friend was not in the mood to talk. As long as he came back after telling him what the doctor diagnosed him with, then he would be free to speak to him.

The Nohrian Prince forced himself to drag his body over to the infirmary on the first floor. Hopefully Dr. Mario would tell him how to fix this illness.

"Corrin, is something wrong?"

It was Peach in the infirmary and not Dr. Mario. The doctor was nowhere to be found. Corrin chuckled nervously seeing the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Would she be able to diagnose him correctly without Dr. Mario around?

"Y-Yes. Is Dr. Mario around?"

"No. He's out for the day. I'm subbing for him today. If something serious happens, I am allowed to call him back."

"O-Oh…"

"Why don't you come on in and take a seat next to me? I will help you in whatever way I can."

Corrin didn't have much of a choice. He stepped into the infirmary and closed the door behind him. He took a seat next to the blonde princess. Unintentionally, he slouched in his seat.

"So what can I do for you?" Peach asked. "You look exhausted."

"I am. I did horribly against Meta Knight." Corrin admitted. "I mean…it's better him than Fox but…"

Peach tilted her head in confusion. "What happened?"

"I was distracted. I haven't…been thinking clearly lately. I can only think of someone…but I don't know why…I considered all the options but it doesn't seem likely…"

Peach was smarter than she let on. She urged Corrin to continue explaining what he meant.

"Well…whenever I think about this person…I get butterflies in my stomach. I can only think about this person. Her voice…her smile…I can't get it out of my head. Her presence has taken over my mind and I don't know what to do. It has prevented me from concentrating recently. I considered the option that I was sick but…"

Peach couldn't help but squeal. Corrin raised a brow at her at the sudden fangirling.

"What is it? Did I say something weird?"

"No! I know what you're suffering from."

"Hmm?"

"You're in love with Bayonetta!"

"Oh, so a love sickness…wait…what?!" Corrin was taken aback. "What did you just say?"

"You're in love with Bayonetta!" Peach repeated as she jumped for joy. "That's so cute! You finally realized that you love her!"

In retrospect, all the signs were there. He and Bayonetta had a rocky start when they first met but it only took Bayonetta rescuing him here and there before they became friends. Perhaps Bayonetta being his prince charming was what allowed Corrin to play with the idea that he liked her. Now he was certain he was in love with her.

"So it is love…"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Huh?"

"Now that you know you love Bayonetta, what are you going to do next? Are you going to tell her how you feel?"

That was the next step. However, Corrin didn't know how to go about it. He had recalled Cory wooing Azura relatively early, but he never understood how Cory knew everything about the singer even when she never told anyone her likes and dislikes.

"I don't…know…"

Peach smiled at this answer. She wanted to hear those words or others similar to it. Sensing that the princess had ideas, Corrin perked his ears the moment Peach opened her mouth. She started to tell him all the things he needed to know about love and romance and what he needed to due to woo Bayonetta. If Corrin didn't know any better, everything the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom suggested was stuff that came out of the fairytale books he used to read. Clichés worked in the realm of fiction, but they were nearly impossible to achieve in real life. There would always be problems trying to see things in a positive light. You needed to struggle before you got with the person you loved and not have it handed to you by divine interference or by your birth status.

As Peach went on and on about her ideas, Corrin began to look more and more confused. Eventually, Peach calmed down about the ideas once she saw the bewildered look on her patient's face. The dragon prince finally got the idea that Peach might not be the best person for the job.

"Is something the matter? Are my ideas bad?"

"N-No…it's just…Cere isn't a stereotypical woman." Corrin admitted. "She is kind, loyal and has a strong sense of justice, but she's a huge tease and she's rather sadistic. Doing some of the things you mentioned might make things worse for the both of us. I…I cannot expect her to react like a normal person would if I went up and asked her out. That seems…above her."

Corrin never had to think about how Bayonetta would react to certain situations. She did her best to avoid being put in these situations in the first place, so to find out that he would have to walk on eggshells just to get her attention worried him.

Fortunately, Peach wasn't the type to get angry with people ignoring her advice. Rather, she understood that advice had no requirements of the listener following it, and Corrin was glad for that.

"Hmm…I think you should ask around." Peach suggested. "I'm sure there are people who will give you love advice."

Corrin thought about it for a moment. There were so many Smashers in the mansion that had a relationship or were in a relationship. There were also many Smashers that didn't know the first thing about a relationship. Corrin needed to decide carefully.

 _Maybe I can ask Rob for help._ Corrin thought to himself. _He's smart and knows about many subjects._

Rob wouldn't be the only person he decided to ask. In the back of Corrin's mind, he thought of asking Cloud when he returned to the mansion. Cloud must have had some experience and besides him, Cloud was a good friend with Bayonetta. Surely he would know a thing or two about what Bayonetta might like.

* * *

Corrin returned to Rob just like he promised he would after visiting the doctor. While it wasn't Dr. Mario, Rob would live with being told that his friend saw Peach instead. The tactician was still getting ready to leave for Smashopolis for the day. The silver haired prince noticed that Rob moved like a slug today more than normal. It was almost like he was nervous about something.

"I see you have returned." Rob started. "How did the checkup go? Did you figure out what you were diagnosed with?"

"Love sickness." Corrin said rather sarcastically.

"So you saw Peach instead." Rob said without skipping a beat.

"Yes."

"I assume she's being delusional then."

"…No…she's right on this one."

Rob stopped what he was doing to glance at the dragon prince. "…It's Bayonetta…isn't it?"

Corrin's face reddened as a response. Rob sighed at how predictable Corrin was being.

"I'm not really surprised. You do nothing but talk about her. You spend all your time hanging out with her when you're not clinging to your sister or annoying Cloud."

"H-Hey! I don't annoy Cloud!" Corrin exclaimed. He tried his very best to steady his heartbeat but couldn't. He was still embarrassed to admit that he had been in love all this time and needed someone else to confirm it. "A-Anyways…I was wondering if you know how to approach a woman…talk to a woman…confess to a woman…"

Corrin's voice trailed off the more he talked. Admitting it was the first task. Now the second task was to be assertive and confess his feelings. Rob glared at Corrin for daring to ask him.

"You're asking the wrong person." Rob said coldly.

"Huh? Why? Aren't you a ladies man?"

"Who told you that?" Rob asked darkly. "If my sister said that, she's lying."

"Really?"

"…Not really. I was never good with talking to women. I thought I was better than Lon'qu, but all I did was offend the women in Chrom's army in some shape or form. It's not a wonder why I was never able to marry."

Corrin noted the bitter tone in his voice. While Shulk was the apple of his eye, there seemed to be a lot of regret in Rob's past.

"Might I ask what happened?"

"Hmm? It's nothing really. I got a little desperate when I saw my comrades getting married left and right including my sister. I tried to come onto some of my female companions and got rejected each time. The one person who didn't reject me initially could never be with me. She's still hung over Marth…"

Corrin flinched at how Rob said Marth's name. Whoever Rob fell in love with, he sure knew how to hold a grudge against a person who was long since dead in his time.

"I'm…sorry…"

"It's fine. Tiki may not return my feelings, but she told me I needed to wait for the right person instead of trying to make things happen." A small smile escaped his lips. "And then I met Shulk…"

Ever since Rob met Shulk, his demeanor had become warmer. The Smashers implied that Rob was an Ice King when he first came to the mansion with his sister. It took some time, but Shulk melted his heart and allowed him to communicate with the other Smashers. It didn't stop them from making him the butt of all jokes, but it was an improvement than a man that stayed in his room all the time. Still…

"Unfortunately…the only people I seem to attract are old, creepy, perverted men…"

Corrin frowned. "…You haven't gotten over that incident?"

"I'm sorry. I hate the idea that I'm going to have to go to the Witch Hunter Realm and having to put up with him. I hope I don't, but there isn't anything I can do…and Master Hand is stubborn. He won't change it."

The dragon prince wished he could forget the incident but it was difficult. Not too long ago, Master Hand listed the sixteen Smashers who were to participate in a huge Smash tournament in the Witch Hunter Realm. Supposedly, the fans picked the sixteen contestants. Corrin and Rob did some investigating and were able to confirm that there was some rigging behind the scene. The man known as Acedia had tampered with the votes to make all of Robin's votes go to Rob hence why he was even chosen in the first place. Acedia was also partially responsible for attempting to get Bayonetta banned in the tournament. Whatever he wanted to do with Rob didn't work because Corrin thwarted his plans. Ever since that incident however, Rob had refused to go to Smashopolis alone. He didn't show it but Rob was terrified at the idea of being cornered by his stalkers. The creepy perverts who fantasized him in horrifying positions were insane enough to get rid of the competition in their minds. Corrin initially didn't understand how someone could be so obsessed with a person, but now he was starting to understand.

"Rob, you know I would protect you from those mean people, right?" Corrin asked in a light-hearted tone.

"I know you will, but…it just doesn't feel right. I don't want to go but Master Hand is making me go…I feel like I'm going to fall into a trap…but…I hope it's just my paranoia."

Corrin would certainly hope so. The dragon prince knew that as long as Rob stayed in the mansion or stayed close to Shulk, nothing would befall him. Shulk might have been some dumb kid to Rob's stalkers, but Shulk also possessed the Monado. They wouldn't dare cross him as long as he wielded that God sword.

"Anyways," Rob began, "I think you should be yourself when dealing with Bayonetta. She speaks to you because you're honest with her."

Corrin blinked. "Be…myself…"

That was good advice. However, Corrin feared that Bayonetta would tell him he was boring for being himself. The silver haired prince had no unique characteristics outside of being a half-dragon, wielding a chainsaw like sword and having an effeminate figure. Bayonetta was dynamic in comparison to him, and he felt like he would just disappoint her if he followed Rob's sound advice.

"I mean…you don't have to. If you want to make a fool of yourself, be my guest. Maybe Bayonetta would like it if you were over-the-top."

The dragon prince smiled. He liked this idea. If there was one thing he was good at, it was poetry. Maybe instead of being cliché and confessing to her in a quiet area, he could write a poem and then read it out loud to her. Surely, Bayonetta wouldn't mind if he did that!

"The light bulb went off in your head." Rob said as a matter of fact statement.

"Oh, thank you Rob! You really do give the best advice!" Corrin cheered as he suddenly wrapped his arms around the shorter male.

Rob was far from pleased. "Whatever you say. If you got time to hug me, you can help me out."

"Hmm?"

Rob had to drag his body over to his desk with Corrin still clinging to him. He grabbed his wallet and handed a large bill to the dragon prince.

"What is this?" Corrin questioned.

"If you're going to Smashopolis to see Bayonetta, then you can stop by the perfume store and buy some cologne. It's for Shulk."

Rob said that last part rather quickly. Corrin understood the real reason why Rob would throw this task on the red eyed prince.

"Does it matter which one I get?"

"No. Shulk was never the type of person to care for the scent as long as it was a strong one." Rob answered. "I wish you luck."

Corrin smiled as he said his good-byes to the tactician. The Nohrian Prince left the room with a confidence boost. If all he needed to do was get Bayonetta alone after writing his poem, then this should be easy. Perhaps it was a good thing he didn't hear Rob groaning about Corrin's stupidity once he realized he was in love.

* * *

After Rob would be Cloud. The original plan was to wait for Cloud to get back and ask. In the meantime, Corrin decided to buy the cologne for Rob. Instead of taking the Mii Bus, Corrin flew to Smashopolis instead. People seemed to forget that he had wings that allowed him to travel from point A to point B. If he just needed to go to the perfume shop in the mall to pick up the item for Rob, then it wouldn't take long. Flying dragons were nothing new to the Smash Brothers Realm. Red would fly to Smashopolis on his Charizard all the time. Corrin was no different.

Corrin's luck struck again once he arrived at the mall. The dragon prince knew where the perfume store was and headed there immediately. He found Cloud standing inside the store with a frustrated look on his face. There was no need to wait for the ex-SOLDIER if he was right in front of Corrin.

"Cloud!" Corrin called out, catching Cloud's attention. "What are you doing?"

Cloud jumped at Corrin's voice. He was not expecting anyone to find him here, especially not his roommate.

"Corrin…" Cloud groaned. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm picking up a gift here for Rob." Corrin answered. "The cologne is for Shulk according to Rob."

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Lazy tactician can't bother to leave his room I see…"

"Why are you here Cloud? You're not the type that likes perfume."

"I'm not here by choice." Cloud snapped. "Bayonetta made me come here to pick up perfume for her. Why me of all people? Just because I make a lot of money in Smash doesn't mean I'm her ATM…"

Corrin didn't realize that he frowned ever so slightly. Why did Bayonetta ask Cloud and not him? He would do anything for her without question. Yes, Cloud had the money, but Corrin did too. Cloud was her friend, but so was he! Why did Cloud get the special treatment?

"What is the perfume for?" Corrin asked timidly. He needed to keep his voice under control so he didn't sound angry.

"She wanted me to pick up a specific perfume she ordered. It's supposed to help her with her angel hunting."

"Ah…so Rosemary…"

"Uh-huh. I hate how she puts the order but then expect me to pay for it. Does she not know that fragrances meant to attract angels and demons are expensive. Oh, wait…that's a stupid question. Of course she knows."

"I…see…"

An awkward silence would eventually follow between the two. The two Smashers tried to figure out what to say to each other next. In the meantime, women pushed right past them trying to enter and leave the store. There was an older lady groaning about how some people were just rude with standing near the entrance and effectively blocking it. Another lady grumbled how two boys standing near the entrance gave off a creepy vibe. Corrin's ears twitched hearing the rude things people said about them.

"So, why do you need me, Corrin?" Cloud asked awkwardly. The silence was getting to him more than the Nohrian Prince.

"I need your help…" Corrin mumbled.

"With what?"

Corrin gulped before he blurted it out. "I love Cere and I need to tell her how I feel!"

Cloud should have been happy for Corrin to finally admit an obvious statement. The dragon prince was oblivious to many things and his feelings for the Umbra Witch was one of them. However, Cloud paled when Corrin finally admitted his feelings about Bayonetta to him. His heart started to hurt. His heart was broken multiple times in the past. This should not have been a surprise as his heart was broken multiple times in the past. Yet…why did it hurt more than usual?

"…And you're telling me this because?"

Corrin shivered at Cloud's tone. Something was wrong with the blond but he couldn't figure out what. Maybe it was a bad idea to tell him after all…

"I want to know how to confess my feelings to Cere without ruining my friendship with her." Corrin explained. "You've been in this position before…so I was wondering if you could help me."

Cloud sighed at Corrin's honesty. It was hard to be upset with him when he turned to him for help. The ex-SOLDIER didn't feel like helping the dragon prince, but Corrin was his friend. In the back of his mind, he felt like Corrin should consider hurting their friendship than his relationship with Bayonetta.

"She likes gifts." Cloud said simply. "You should know what she likes at this point."

"Yes…but…"

"Roses, sweets, perfume, clothes, money. Bayo may be picky, but she's easy to please if it's from you."

Corrin had no idea what Cloud was talking about. The blond felt it would be easier to demonstrate what he meant instead of talking about it. Words weren't Cloud's strong point after all. The ex-SOLDIER didn't want to be standing in the way of other shoppers anyway, so he dragged Corrin inside of the perfume store. He already had what he needed. He went straight to the clerk and purchased the perfume bottle. The female clerk eyed Cloud suspiciously before looking at Corrin before helping Cloud out without question. Cloud thanked the woman before taking Corrin and dragging him out of the place.

"This is for you to give to Bayo." Cloud told him once they were away from the perfume store.

Cloud shoved the shopping bag into Corrin's chest causing him to be pushed back just slightly.

"W-Wait, Cloud! Why are you giving me this? Didn't Cere ask you to buy it for her?"

"She would want it from you." Cloud told him. "This would be a good opening before you tell her how you feel. Don't say I didn't help you out."

Corrin didn't know what to think. All he could do was thank Cloud for the gift. Cloud observed his roommate's sparkly red eyes as he examined the shopping bag. It was difficult to stay mad at someone like him. He was a really nice guy. It wasn't a surprise that Bayonetta had fallen for him. Cloud knew this, but it still hurt.

"Here, I'll give you a ride home." Cloud told Corrin. "After that, you're on your own with finding Bayo."

Corrin accepted the offer without hesitation. He didn't feel like flying back to the mansion after it took some time to reach the mall.

"Hold up. I need to pick up Rob's perfume before I go with you." Corrin told him as he rushed back inside. Cloud shook his head in annoyance. If the dragon prince was this forgetful, what made him think that he would remember the advice he would give him?

* * *

Later on in the evening, Corrin asked Bayonetta if he could meet her on the roof at a certain time. Bayonetta had just returned from whatever task she was doing in her world and was concerned at the sudden urgency in Corrin's voice. He needed to speak to her alone and prayed that the night owls would respect his privacy later in the evening. Cloud told Corrin that he should wear something nice when he spoke to the Umbra Witch. The dragon prince considered Cloud's advice but then when it came down to finally getting ready, he decided against it. Looking formal would give away what his intentions were. By staying casual, Bayonetta wouldn't expect a thing.

Bayonetta tapped her foot impatiently. She arrived earlier than the given time because she assumed Corrin would be the one to arrive early. When he wasn't in the designated spot on the roof, the Umbra Witch huffed in frustration. The dragon prince was polite and never disappointed her, but if he wasted her time, she would be upset.

Why would the little one request to meet with me at midnight? Bayonetta had asked herself. Does he know it's past his bedtime?

Everyone else had gone to sleep at this point. Those who were still awake were probably still hanging out in Smashopolis. The few who were still awake and not partying might have been reading (Bayonetta thought of Rob and Shulk staying up all night reading history books).

Corrin did arrive on time, but not in the way Bayonetta thought he would. She heard wings flapping overheard and was confused at what demon could be flying around the mansion at this hour. Looking up, she noticed a familiar dragon above carrying a note in its mouth.

"Corrin?"

Corrin resisted the urge to roar. Instead, he cleared his breath as he dropped the note. The note landed at Bayonetta's feet. She was debating on whether to pick it up seeing as how the note was in Corrin's mouth and he slobbered on it. The moment she decided against it, Corrin surprised her.

" **Lovely Butterfly~**

**So sweet and yet so deadly~**

**My love Cereza~"**

Bayonetta gasped. Corrin was capable of keeping a lower voice even in dragon form. Granted, if he roared it out, everyone would wake up and think there was an attack on Smash Brothers Mansion. Only Corrin was flirting with the Umbra Witch.

She still couldn't believe her ears. Was the Nohrian Prince that stupid to recite a haiku at midnight while in dragon form? He could have woken the others out for his declaration of love via a haiku!

Corrin gently landed on the roof before turning back into human form. He gave a nervous smile once he saw that Bayonetta did not react. She might not have been pleased with him. The silver haired prince chuckled nervously to go along with his scared smile.

"What did you think? Was that a good start?"

"…Did you summon me here this late at night just to read your dramatic poetry out loud?"

"It's a haiku." Corrin corrected. He forced himself to ignore the unamused tone that Bayonetta had. "I wanted to give you something."

Bayonetta didn't know what Corrin had to offer her until she noticed that Corrin had a shopping bag around his arm. She failed to see it initially because of the haiku he read to her. Awkwardly, she accepted his gift and peeked into it.

"Oh…this is…"

Bayonetta was surprised that the present she asked Cloud to get was in Corrin's hands. It explained why the ex-SOLDIER was avoiding her and giving her condescending responses to her request. If he did this all for Corrin, then Bayonetta had a reason to tease him for being a softy. Then again, the raven haired witch had this nagging feeling that something had been bugging Cloud as of late and wondered if this was a good idea for him. She couldn't put her finger on what was wrong with Cloud. Perhaps when the two were alone, she would confront him. Right now, the perfume she asked for was in Corrin's possession and he was giving it to her as a gift.

"I know you're busy and asked Cloud to give it to you. He gave it to me and wanted me to give it to you." Corrin explained. "It's not really my gift seeing as how you ask for it. I didn't want to take credit away from Cloud for paying for it though."

"You're so sweet, Corrin." Bayonetta said simply. "I'll make good use of this."

Now they were back to awkward silence. After that haiku and giving her the present, Corrin needed to tell Bayonetta how he felt. He started getting cold feet though as Bayonetta stared at him in anticipation. She had a feeling that he wanted to say something else but the dragon prince only looked at his feet in response.

"…It's getting late." Bayonetta finally told him breaking the silence. "I'm heading to bed."

As Bayonetta turned to leave…

"Wait!"

Bayonetta had her back turned when Corrin reached out and grabbed at her hand.

"I love you!" Corrin blurted out.

Well, so much for the speech he prepared. Bayonetta was taken aback by the bluntness of Corrin's confession. She expected him to beat around the bushes, but this was okay as well.

"Are you only telling me this after I saved you?" Bayonetta questioned. She wanted to make sure that Corrin wasn't being too nice and felt obligated to love her. She wouldn't want that out of the Nohrian Prince.

"Yes…no! Wait…" Corrin stuttered. This was going to be really bad if he didn't say it quickly. "It's both! But there's so much more than that. J-Just give me a few more minutes of your time. It won't take long."

Bayonetta sighed as she swatted Corrin's hand away just so she could turn around. She had an amused expression on her face. The Umbra Witch wasn't going to leave anytime soon. "I'm listening."

Corrin straightened himself up. It was now or never.

"I'm sorry it took so long to tell you…" Corrin apologized. "I'm not the brightest person around. I only pay attention to what is front of me…and that means I miss the important details."

"Corrin…"

"I always liked you for a while. Ever since I got to know you. You have been nothing but kind to me. Whether it was because you were feeling guilty of our first meeting or not, I was glad to have someone like you to talk to." Corrin's smile widened causing Bayonetta's heart to melt. "And then you saved me again when I was picking up flowers for you. You treated my injury and kissed me…I was so happy…" Corrin closed his eyes like he had found peace with himself. "I was in denial of my feelings. I couldn't stop thinking about you. Others told me what I should do once I figured my feelings out. All the suggestions are nice…but I wanted to do this my own way. We became friends because you told me that I was unique amongst dragons. If I'm considered unique to you…then my confession to you will also be one that you will remember."

Bayonetta usually hated people that talked too much. Not Corrin. Her attention was directed at him. She listened to every word that came out of his pretty little mouth. His flushed face, his hand gestures, the way he chose some of his words carefully around her…it was too much for the older Smasher.

"Is it okay if I ask you out?" Corrin asked shyly. "I mean…I understand your fondness for freedom. I wouldn't want to tie you down…"

Even when Corrin wanted to be selfish, he prioritized Bayonetta's feelings over his own. Bayonetta couldn't help but smile. Corrin was such a sweetie. The kindness he showered her with was why she enjoyed being around the Nohrian Prince in the first place.

"I have had my sexual encounters in the past," Bayonetta began, "and I do hate committing to people who know I am incapable of settling down. However…I'm willing to make an exception with you, Corrin."

There was more that Bayonetta wanted to say. She wanted to say how much he changed her. Corrin was always so optimistic despite the current situation he was in. He was always there for his friends and helped others even when it didn't benefit him. Bayonetta valued her space and privacy, yet Corrin found a way into her heart.

_Yes…Corrin, you are the only exception._

"R-Really, Cere?"

Bayonetta nodded her head. "I'm willing to compromise for you only. I do expect you to satisfy me though so you can keep me. You wouldn't want me to be chained forever, do you?"

The Umbra Witch approached Corrin with a thirsty look in her eyes. Corrin gulped trying to comprehend what exactly she meant by "satisfy". He had an idea and it caused his cheeks to turn red.

"You know how much of a chaste person I am…do you?"

"Of course, Corrin, but I'm going to change that soon enough. You won't be pure when you're with me."

"W-Wha…"

The Umbra Witch was now directly in front of him. Corrin had to look up to meet Bayonetta's eyes even though she was leering down at him. Bayonetta leaned down to make things easier for Corrin, but she only did that to whisper in his ear. Corrin shivered in excitement at what she said next.

"To please a woman like me, you're going to have to show me your dragon underneath your armor. The bigger the better."

"C-C-Cere…" Corrin ended up moaning her name. Bayonetta was too much for him sometimes.

Despite Corrin's warning, Bayonetta insisted on being a tease. The dragon prince gasped feeling the older Smasher grab at his arm and pull him toward her. When their faces were close enough, Bayonetta was quick to steal a kiss from him. Red eyes widened staring at the beautiful gray eyes before him. The kiss was short and sweet and that was how it was supposed to be. However, Corrin wanted more. Now that he has come this far, he wanted to demonstrate his love for her. As Bayonetta started to pull away, Corrin pulled her down toward him and kissed her again. The kiss was as passionate as the kiss she gave him a few days ago. The Umbra Witch took note that Corrin took the time to brush his teeth and have a minty breath, so a kiss was always welcome. Now, Corrin closed his eyes as he melted into the kiss. He started going on the aggressive but realized soon enough that Bayonetta was not going to take this lying down. He moaned into the kiss not because of their tongues intertwining but because Bayonetta couldn't keep her hands to herself. Corrin warned her about being a chaste person, but here she was getting a feel of his rear. Corrin would have to get used to this though. Bayonetta would slowly push him into sexual intercourse and would comply. Right now, he wanted to enjoy Bayonetta's kisses while gazing at the moonlight that shined brightly that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 6505 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. Rob is referring to the incident in Ban Hammer. He's not 100% sure what Acedia's role is in the Witch Hunter Realm. He just knows that Acedia rigged it so Rob could enter and not Robin. He still doesn't know what Acedia's scheme is and while Corrin says he'll protect him now, recall how Corrin can't even follow them since it's only the sixteen Smashers.
> 
> 2\. Bayonetta brings this up to Luka in the first game how she uses a certain type of fragrance to lower out the angels she hunts down. In the Smash Brothers Ream, she can order it relatively easily. However, the reason Cloud had the perfume bottle was because he was told to confirm if it was the right one before checking out. Cloud wasn't going to steal it.
> 
> 3\. Corrin is good at poetry but haiku is actually his weak point due to math being one of his worse subjects. This is demonstrated in his A support with Mitama (who is already born before Corrin and Cory leave their world) where Mitama tries to teach him haiku but Corrin messes up because he can't count. Eventually, he gets it but the point is that Corrin is capable of being corny with his poetry. And I must thank RisingSonic for making the haiku for me.
> 
> 4\. Corrin doesn't have his virginity for long. Between this story and Say it One More Time, the two already have sex. I don't write it simply because the next story shows how they have fallen into a stable relationship.


End file.
